dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Console (Origins)
The developer console is an in-game command line tool that allows you to perform functions which are not normally possible (multiple classes, new items, kill all enemies on screen, immortality, etc). Enabling the console Make a shortcut to your "daorigins.exe" file (typically located in C:\Program Files (x86)\Dragon Age\bin_ship folder) on your desktop or Start Menu. Right click on shortcut, choose properties, then add the line in the *Target* field "-enabledeveloperconsole" (without the quotes) to the end of the shortcut and it should look something like: :"C:\Program Files\Dragon Age\bin_ship\daorigins.exe" -enabledeveloperconsole Be sure that there is a single space between the last quotation mark and the -. If you have the Steam version, go to your My Games tab and right-click on Dragon Age: Origins. In the General tab you will see a "Set launch options..." button. Click on it and add "-enabledeveloperconsole" (without quotes) to the start options field. Another option is to edit the file data\DAOriginsLauncher.xml. This will allow you to run the game from it's normal shortcut but requires you to edit a game file which should be done carefully and not before taking a backup of the file. Find the line''' "". The line below should be something like this. "". Add an attribute '''arguments="-enabledeveloperconsole" '''to it makeing it read ''' Accessing the console Open the file "\BioWare\Dragon Age\Settings\KeyBindings.ini" in your My Documents folder. Find the line that says "OpenConsole_0". You can change the value after the equals sign (=) to the key or key comination you want to use for opening the console after running the game. E.g.: change it to "Keyboard::Button_Tilde" to open the console by pressing the ~ button in the top left corner of your keyboard. You can also leave it as "Keyboard::Button_Grave" and then use the "backtick" character, which is located under the tilde. Some people have reported issues using tilde as the console key, especially when using a keyboard that does not use the US-International layout. In this case consider using a combination of Control or Shift plus one of the letter keys, like this: "Control + Keyboard::Button_X". In this example, the console would be opened by pressing the "Control" key (in the lower left corner of almost every keyboard) and the "X" key at the same time. Consider using the letters "X" or "C", as they are on the same key for most of the keyboard layouts. If you are still having difficulties finding the right key, try comparing your keyboard to the US-International layout to find it. Note that adding this line to the shortcut created when you install which links to dalauncher.exe WILL NOT WORK. Also note that you will not be able to see the console, but you can tell that it is open because keys you normally can use as shortcuts to commands will no longer work (C for Character Record, etc). While the key for calling the console is relative to the US-international (qwerty) keyboard layout, the text you type in the console is relative to your local keyboard layout. If you have i.e. a belgian azerty keyboard you needn't type "runscript ww°,oney" (runscript zz_money) but the code as in the list below will suffice. If you are still having problems, it may be necessary to run the shortcut as an administrator. Right-click the shortcut and choose "Run as administrator". You can also edit the shortcut. Right-click the shortcut and choose "Properties". Under the "Shortcut" tab, click the "Advanced" button. Check the option to "Run as administrator". Online profile issues It has been observed (after version 1.0.2) that enabling the console may intefere with the BioWare Social Profile updater. If you notice your online profile is no longer updating properly, disable the console and run the game again. Console commands Type the following commands into the console after activating it. Note that you often won't see any notification that something has changed. Also note that you will not see the console, or what you are typing - this is normal. NOTE: 'A mod has been released that makes console commands visible. General console commands *For Dragon Age: Awakening Console Commands *'runscript appearance # - Changes character appearance (see numbers below) NOTE: To undo this, simply type runscript appearance -1 'this will change you character back to normal (as it was before the appearance mod) *'runscript addxp X - Adds XP in the amount of X *'runscript ai off' - Turns off AI *'runscript AddEnemyToParty '- ? *'runscript bowlingforferelden '- The player is surrounded by a globe of energy for 20s and knocks creatures he runs into out of the way. *'runscript chargen X' - If X is 0 then the Origin screen (character generator/creator) is opened. If X is 1 than the Level Up interface opens. *'runscript cheater' - Adds/Unlocks Achievements *'runscript cheat - Inspired: Major Cunning': Adds 30 armor and 100 defense to Party for 120 second *'runscript healplayer '- Instantly heals all party members. Technically, it is a healing spell, immediately restoring to all party members. As such, it can be rendered useless by Curse of Mortality. *'runscript healbadger '- Does nothing (Contains disabled code to heal specific enemies) *'runscript killallhostiles' - Kill all enemies *'runscript pc_immortal' - Infinite health (will not drop below 0) If used with blood magic, this grants unlimited spell casting ability *'runscript RemoveEnemyFromParty '- ? *'runscript setplayerimmortal '- Same as pc_immortal *'runscript selectparty' - Party selection screen. Note that this command does far more than just pull up the party selection screen. It sets -ALL- companions as both recruited and in camp without actually creating objects for them in camp. You will also immediately be given the "recruiter" achievement for having recruited them all. This isn't a big deal for those characters you've already recruited, whether or not they're in camp. But it can break the plots for those companions which haven't yet been encountered/recruited in all sorts of horrible ways. **WARNING: If you use this before encountering Zevran, it can prevent you from ever encountering him. You can still use the zz_addparty console command to add him to your party. After that he'll appear in your party selection screen. But you'll have permanently missed the ambush in which he's introduced as well as all dialogue opportunities related to it. **WARNING: If you use this before acquiring all characters, Oghren may be unable to join the party. To fix it, you have to go to the Orzammar tavern (Oghren won't be there) and leave. If you use "selectparty" now, he appears in the selection screen. **WARNING: This command will make your game think the Secret Companion is in your party. You may get his end-game dialogue whether you should or not. You will also get the Recruiter achievement. This may cause similar issues for all recruitable characters who have not already joined. **WARNING: If you have the Secret Companion and his counterpart active at the end of the game (normally impossible) and play a female Warden, you cannot go with Morrigan in her pre-climax quest. *'runscript zz_app_debug' -Starts the Approval Debug Helper Script which allows changing approval rates and setting flags like romance eligible. *'runscript zz_cli_debug' - Jumps you to the climax at Redcliffe castle (use at own risk) *'runscript zz_epi_debug '- Starts the Epilogue Debug and allows changing plot states and starting the epilogue immediately. *'runscript zz_pre_debug' - Starts the Prelude Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ran_debug' - Starts the Random Encounters Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_lot_debug' - Starts the Lothering Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_cir_debug' - Starts the Circle of Magi Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_orz_debug' - Starts the Paragon of her Kind Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_ntb_debug' -Starts the Nature of the Beast Debug Helper Script which allows modification of the plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_arl_debug' - Starts the Arl Eamon Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_urn_debug' - Starts the Urn of Sacred Ashes which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_den_debug' - Starts the Denerim Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting around Denerim and the Landsmeet *'runscript zz_bec_debug' - city elf origin debug helper script *'runscript zz_bed_debug' - dalish elf origin helper script *'runscript zz_bhm_debug' - mage origin helper script *'runscript zz_bhn_debug' - human noble origin helper script *'runscript zz_shl_debug '- Starts the Stone Prisoner Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have the Stone Prisoner DLC) *'runscript zz_gwb_debug '- Starts the Warden's Keep Debug Helper Script which allows modification of plot states and teleporting. (if you have the Warden's Keep DLC) *'runscript zz_dlc_debug '- Starts some Test Script which allows some modifications of plot states and teleporting. *'runscript zz_wmp_debug' - Starts the World Map Debug Helper Script which allows altering the main plot states and finish any of the main quests immediately. *'runscript zz_camp_debug' - Allows you to set the plot flag for and start the camp ambush, as well as teleport to the first camp you make. *'runscript zz_kcc_debug' - Starts Return to Ostagar Debug Helper Script (DLC). *'runscript zz_aoa_debug' - Amaranthine Siege Debug *'runscript zz_coa_debug' - Amaranthine City Limits Debug *'runscript zz_gxa_debug' - GUI Debug can Scale party inventory and give companions *'runscript zz_int_debug' - The beginning of the game *'runscript zz_ltl _debug' - Kal Hirol Debug Helper Script *'runscript zz_ltm_debug '- Mother's Lair / End game *'runscript zz_rxa_debug' - random encounters for Awakening *'runscript zz_stb_debug' - Queen of the Blackmarch Debug Helper Script *'runscript zz_trp_debug' - Wending Woods/ Silverite Mines *'runscript zz_vgk_debug' - Vigil's Keep Siege and Voldrik Plot debug *'runscript zz_money X' - Adds copper in the amount of X (100x100 = 10000 = 1 Gold Piece) NOTE: MAY cause your game to freeze. *'runscript zz_addparty NPCname' - Add party member by name (The Mabari War Hound is called 'Dog'). Please note: this adds additional members but does not add additional portraits on the side. No abillities can be used directly by the player, however characters added will still follow thier set tactics. Equipment and tactics can still be accessed and altered. *'runscript zz_getparty' - Gathers all immediate party members *'runscript zz_dropparty '- Removes entire party *'runscript zz_pre_demo2 '- Teleports player and party to Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_pre_strategy '- Teleports player and party to Duncan's fire in Ostagar, may have other use *'runscript zz_talk_nearest '- Talks to nearest NPC, doesn't apply to party members *'runscript zz_givearmor '- Adds Dragonbone Legion Armor to inventory *'runscript zz_starmetal_sword '- Puts 1H and 2H Starfang to the inventory (if you have the Warden's Keep DLC)(can be used multiple times to get multiple Starfangs) *'runscript zz_party_addgifts '- Adds the following gifts to inventory: - Antivan Leather Boots, Dalish Gloves, Alistair's Mother's Amulet, Duncan's Shield, Andraste's Grace, Cute Nug, Golden Mirror, Black Grimoire, Flemeth's Grimoire, and Sten's Sword *'runscript zz_char_creation '- Opens the character creator screen. WARNING! This will override your game and you will lose all progress *'runscript zz_override_skills '- ? *'runscript zz_createrunes' - gives you a full set (Novice --> Grandmaster) of Fire, Frost and Lightning runes and 'The Oathkeeper' sword *'runscript zz_upgrade '- opens up the enchantment window to do enchantments *'runscript levelparty ?' - resets party level, stats, etc. Adds assorted items to inventory. REMOVES AND DESTROYS all equipped items (unequipped items still may be overwritten by those items which are added to inventory) *'runscript zz_set_trap '- Adds traps to inventory *'runscript zz_reveal_map '- Reveals Map *'runscript e3_addparty' - Adds Jory and Daveth to party *'runscript zz_eurodemo_end '- Teleports player and party to Dalish Camp (error looping of some kind) *'runscript zz_add_skills3 '- Sets avaliable skill points to 3 (if you have more they will be lost), To assign these enter Character Record and click Level Up at the bottom. *'runscript zz_economizer '- Unequips all gear you're wearing. SIDE EFFECT: automatically sets your inventory capacity to the maximum (125). Won't unequip items, if there is no place left in the inventory. Can be used to remove the bugged disguise armor after Resue the Queen quest (the infamous game-breaking disguise armor bug) , though it won't restore any of your original (pre-disguise) gear, of course. *'runscript zz_supercrit player '- gives you 1000 mana and health, and 50 Strength and Dexterity each. Note: To apply the effect to other characters you must type "gen00fl_" followed by the character's name. To apply the effect to Alistair, for example, you would then type "runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_alistair". '' *'''runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value - gives you a 180 sec. buff where attrib is a number from 1 to 6 (1 being str, 2 dex, etc. in order) and value is the amount by which you want the buff to raise it *'runscript dbg_setattrib attrib -value - '''Same as above but subtracts from the Attribute value. The minus sign needs to be typed in next to the number (i.e. -50). *'runscript injury remall''' or runscript injury remparty - removes injuries from self (remall) or party (remparty) *'runscript zz_jump_around' - Teleports you to set teleport points on the current map. (E.G. Map transition points.) *'runscript zz_deathblow '- Causes your character to animate a random finishing blow based on what weapon you have currently equipped. Weapons without a finishing blow will cause nothing to happen *'runscript zz_addapproval X Y'- Add approval to a character. *'runscript zz_addapproval X -Y - '''Same as above, but it subtracts approval points. Yes, you still need to type in "ADDapproval" for this as well. Just add the minus sign next to the number. **WARNING: in Dragon Age: Awakening expansion those approval commands don't work; you must to use '''zz_gxa_addapproval X Y' instead. X''' is a value between 1 and 6 and represents the stat modified by approval change (1=Constitution, 2=Dexterity, 3=Magic, 4=Willpower, 5=Cunning, 6=Strength); 'Y '''is a value between -100 and 100 and represents the amount of approval to add or substract from character value. To successfully execute the command, you must run it while the companion whose approval needs to be changed is selected. *'runscript wizard XX - Changes the main character into a level XX wizard. *'runscript rogue XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX rogue. *'runscript warrior XX' - Changes the main character into a level XX warrior. *Where a value for X''' is needed (e.g., in '''runscript zz_addapproval X Y), the following numbers represent characters in the game: *1 - Alistair *2 - Dog *3 - Morrigan *4 - Wynne *5 - Shale *6 - Sten *7 - Zevran *8 - Oghren *9 - Leliana *10 - Secret Character Attribute Codes Use with runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value, and substitute attrib with one of the below: This seems to only last 3 mins. |width="177" class="xl66" style="width: 133pt;"| |} *APPEARANCE MODIFIERS (for runscript appearance #) *RESTORE CHARACTER MODEL = -1 *BLANK_MODEL = 1; *ELF = 2; *DWARF = 3; *DRAGON_NORMAL = 4; *GOLEM_SHALE = 5; *GOLEM_STONE = 6; *GOLEM_STEEL = 7; *BEAR_GREAT = 8; *BEAR_BLACK = 9; *BROODMOTHER = 10; *BRONTO = 11; *ARCANE_HORROR = 12; *QUNARI = 13; *WISP = 14; *HUMAN = 15; *HURLOCK_NORMAL = 16; *HURLOCK_ALPHA = 17; *HURLOCK_EMISSARY = 18; *TEMP_Hurlock_Cutscene = 19 *NUG = 20; * TEMP_Hurlock_Cutscene2 = 21 *WEREWOLF_A = 22; *SHRIEK_A = 23; *SUCCUBUS = 24; *ABOMINATION = 25; *REVENANT_A = 26; *RAGE_DEMON = 27; *CORPSE_D = 28; *CORPSE_E = 29; *CORPSE_S = 30; *SHADE = 31; *ASH_WRAITH = 32; *DEEPSTALKER = 33; *DOG_MABARI_ = 34; *DOG_PARTY_MEMBER = 35; *SQUIREL = 36; *RAT_LARGE = 37; *HUMAN_BOY = 38; *HUMAN_SERVANT_AMBIENT = 39; *HUMAN_LIBRARY_AMBIENT = 40; *RAT_SMALL = 41; *HUMAN_GUARD_AMBIENT = 42; *HUMAN_NOBLE_AMBIENT = 43; *HUMAN_MALE_FAT = 44; *HUMAN_FEMALE_FAT = 45; *APP_NPC_DUNCAN = 46; *APP_OGRE_A = 47; *WOLF = 49; *GENLOCK_NORMAL = 50; *GENLOCK_ALPHA = 51; *GENLOCK_EMISSARY = 52; *WITHERFANG = 53; *AMBIENT_GOAT = 54; *AMBIENT_MUTT = 55; *SPIDER_CORRUPTED = 57; *SPIDER_GIANT = 58; *SPIDER_POISONOUS = 59; *HUMAN_DYING_AMBIENT = 60; *HUMAN_PRELUDE_WIZARD = 61; *CAT = 63; *DRAGONLING = 64; *WILD_SYLVAN = 65; *DRAGON_HIGH = 66; *Human, Girl = 67 *BEAR_BEARESKAN = 68; *SKELETON_A = 69; *SKELETON_F = 70; *SKELETON_S = 71; *PRIDE_DEMON = 72; *BROODMOTHER_TENTACLE = 73; *WOLF_BLIGHT = 74; *LADY_OF_THE_FOREST = 75; *PIG = 76; *DEER = 77; *OX = 78; *RAM = 79; *DRAGON_DRAKE = 80; *SPIRIT_APPARATUS_HEAD = 81; *ARCHDEMON_WOUNDED_ = 82; *RAVEN = 84; *HALLA = 85; *CHICKEN = 86; *OWL = 87; *GRAND_OAK = 88; *ARCHDEMON = 89; Character Be aware that using any of these command will reset your character back to a level 2 class character and you will lose all your inventory and plot items. By adding an "x" to the above-mentioned codes you will NOT '''lose all your inventory or plot items. Like the above mentioned codes though, it may alter your Origin. For elves, your origin will be set to Dalish for Warrior and Rogue. Dwarves will be set to Noble origin. It may also have other side-effects. Skills, Spells & Talents All skills, spells, talents & specializations can be manipulated using the following commands with the ID numbers found in the tables below. Note that these commands affect only the currently selected character. Skill ID Codes Skills Specializations Core Class Specializations Talents & Spells :Racial Ability : Rogue :Rogue : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Assassin : :Bard : :Ranger : :Duelist : :Legionnaire Scout : :Shadow : Warrior :Warrior : :Dual Weapon : :Archery : :Weapon and Shield : :Two-Handed : :Champion : :Templar : :Berserker : :Reaver : :Spirit Warrior : :Guardian : Mage :Mage : :Primal : :Creation : :Spirit : :Entropy : :Shape Shifter : :Spirit Healer : :Arcane Warrior : :Blood Mage : :Keeper : :Battlemage : : Plot : Strength (Core ID: 90224) Dexterity (Core ID: 90225) Constitution (Core ID: 90226) Cunning (Core ID: 90227) Willpower (Core ID: 90228) Magic (Core ID: 90229) Power of Blood Abilities :Power of Blood (Core ID: Mage-310000, Warrior-310001 Rogue-310002) War Dog :Dog :(Core ID: 4034) : Shale :Shale :(Core ID: 4033) The Stone Prisoner DLC : Fade Forms :Forms : Traits : Monster :ARCHDEMON : : :Broodmother : : const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_RAGE = 90089; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_RAGE = 90090; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_HUNGER = 90116; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_SLOTH = 90117; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ABOMINATION_TRIPLESTRIKE_DESIRE = 90118; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ARCANEHORROR_AOE = 90091; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_HEALING = 90088; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_AURA_WEAKNESS = 90087; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_HUG = 90018; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_RAGE = 90020; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BEAR_SLAM = 90019; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_CHARGE = 90024; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_BRONTO_STOMP = 90025; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_CANINE_HOWL = 90067; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_CHARGE = 90016; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_COMBAT_TRAINING = 90049; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_FORTITUDE = 90050; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_GROWL = 90017; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_NEMESIS = 90051; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_OVERWHELM = 90015; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_DOG_SHRED = 90047; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_FLANKING = 90023; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_HURL = 90060; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_QUAKE = 90056; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_RANGED_1 = 90057; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_GOLEM_SLAM = 90055; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_MABARI_HOWL = 90048; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_LEFT = 90063; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_BACK_RIGHT = 90062; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_LEFT = 90065; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_ATTCK_RIGHT = 90064; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_GRAB = 90036; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_RAM = 90066; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_STOMP = 90038; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_OGRE_SWEEP = 90037; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_ORB_BLACK = 90044; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_PARALYZE = 90043; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_BITE = 90030; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_POISON_SPIT = 90068; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_RABID = 90083; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_DOUBLESTRIKE = 90086; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_REVENANT_PULL = 90092; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRED = 90039; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_LEAP = 90040; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_SHRIEK = 90041; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_FRENZY = 90128; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SHRIEK_OVERWHLEM = 90129; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_SPIDER_WEB = 90029; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SCARE = 90026; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SLOW = 90028; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_STALKER_SPIT = 90027; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_DRAIN = 90046; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_UNDEAD_SPIRIT = 90042; const int ABILITY_TALENT_MONSTER_WISP_ATTACK = 11131; External Links *With the help of this mod it is possible to add any item to your inventory via a new "additem" console command. This is especially useful as a workaround for the various items that due to bugs cannot be acquired through normal means (e.g. Shaperate's Blessing, Ancient Elven Boots). Category:Gameplay